Surprises Despite Sickness
by DarkIceAngelFlare
Summary: 2016 KHR Secret Santa Fic for Ellarie Soulhart. Prompts: Giotto, Tsuna, family hurt/comfort, "Christmas sickness". Fon x Tsuna, "Surprise Christmas Dinner". Fluff and romance. Lame title and summary is lame, but the fic is fluffy and features cameos from all the Primo guardians (I think) :) Happy holidays, everyone!


**I'm so sorry for the extreme lateness of this fic! I hope you still enjoy it, even though it's unedited and a bit mixed up. I implied the M-rating too, and hope that doesn't upset you too much. Happy holidays, Ellarie!**

* * *

"Go away, dad. You'll get sick too."

Giotto smiled fondly at his teenage son's locked door. "Christmas is about being together with family, Tsunayoshi. You came all the way from university to be with us, so you could at least open the door."

"I am sick, and I'm not letting you catch a cold too! Go finish decorating the tree with Uncle G or something!"

Giotto sighed and then nodded at his right-hand man. The pink-haired Mafioso pulled out the spare key and unlocked the door. "Alright, brat," greeted G, "let's see what's wrong with you before Knuckle starts spraying his holy water everywhere."

"Go awaaaaaay," whined the pile of blankets that was curled up in the centre of a massive four poster bed. A tuft of fuzzy brown hair was visible among the disarray and it was towards this that Giotto gravitated.

"Tsuna, dearest one to my heart," crooned Giotto, sliding his hands delicately through the brown locks, "come out. We can't help you if you're hiding away from us."

"I don't-"

"Want us to get sick. We get it, kid." G sat down next to the blanket cocoon and patted the point where he estimated Tsuna's back to be. "But we don't care if we get a few sniffles if it means you won't be miserable. It's the day before Christmas, and you haven't left your room at all! Do you want us to spend the hours before Christmas worrying about you?"

"…no," the bundle whispered.

Giotto gave G a warning look for his harsh explanation, even as he understood the reason for handling Tsuna this way. Good Mafioso, bad Mafioso: it was a hard combination to beat, especially with them in the driver's seat.

"Tsuna, I have always looked after you, ever since I found you as a young child. You are my son in everything but blood. Let me care for you now too."

Slowly, two big brown eyes peeked out at him. "I don't want to be a burden."

Even after almost a decade of being Tsuna's pseudo-parent, it still broke Giotto's heart to hear that small voice that spoke of insecurities buried too deep in neglect and death for the Vongola famiglia's love to ever reach.

"You will never be one," Giotto promised, smiling with pain in his heart.

Tsuna's eyes lowered, and the blankets curled around him once more.

"Tch." G grabbed the blankets before Tsuna could disappear entirely. "Tsuna, get your ass out of this room. I can't take this dumbass boss of mine moping around the house anymore."

"G!" Giotto scolded.

G leaned closer and whispered so only Tsuna could hear, "I may have put a new name on the acceptable visitors list. Now, whether or not that person will escape Giotto's notice is entirely up to you."

"What are you scheming away for?" Giotto asked, prodding his subordinate's side.

"None of your business, lazy boss."

Tsuna's arms pushed free of the cocoon and flopped feebly on the bed. "I'm too weak to do anything, dad, uncle. Just go have fun without me."

Giotto tugged Tsuna out of the blankets and into his arms. "Nonsense! You'll just have to be carried around, just like old times."

"I'm not a child!"

Tsuna's pout really was too cute, Giotto mused as he lead the way to the living room. G followed behind with a few blankets. Someday, he would no doubt break a lot of unworthy hearts. For now though, Tsuna just needed to be his darling, nineteen-year-old son, who absolutely deserved cuddles, kisses, and hot chocolate. All of which Giotto planned to provide.

Except, things didn't go exactly to plan. Knuckle had fussed for ages over Tsunayoshi before prescribing and bringing medication for him (as well as giving him plenty of prayers to say before bed). By that time, they had started to decorate the tree and by the time Giotto finished putting his tinsel on the massive tree, Asari was teaching Tsuna new words in Japanese while both of them drank what smelt like those herbal teas that the Japanese seemed to adore. Since they were meant to be healthy, Giotto left them alone for now.

Yet every time he made to monopolise his son's time, he was distracted by some chore or work that had been unattended whilst he had been 'pining after Tsuna like a goddamn bird suffering empty nest syndrome', or so G claimed. In between, his Guardians took great pride and joy in cuddling the lovable – and oh so small – Vongola heir. Lampo entertained him with puzzles and games, but made sure Tsuna was always warm. G did paperwork while lulling Tsuna into a nap by running his hand through his hair. Elena brought soup that she fed Tsuna bit by bit, until Alaude bundled Tsuna up and took him for some fresh air for the sake of peace. At some point, Daemon had gotten Tsuna to shower and get redressed in warm fuzzy pyjamas and even allowed Tsuna to lean against him to comment as Alaude whipped him at a strategic board game.

It always took hours to decorate the tree, since it was done in pieces whilst everyone relaxed, ate, worked and played games. Finally though, Giotto was allowed to steal back his son to help him place the jewelled star at the top of tree. He refused to let go of Tsuna after that, even during several terrifyingly competitive games played around the tree.

It was G that finally got him to put his drowsy son in bed, arguing that it would help him recover faster if he didn't have to deal with his father breathing all his germs over him.

"But he hasn't supped yet!" Giotto attempted to argue quietly even after he trudged after his pink-haired friend. "And what about his medication?"

"Sleep is the best medicine there is," G said sagely, opening Tsuna's bedroom door. "Don't be stubborn, and don't you dare take longer than two minutes."

It took him ten minutes to be dragged away, but could Giotto really be blamed? His son looked so cute while he slept and Giotto had missed him immensely in the five months Tsuna had been away learning. "They grow up too fast," he told his friend. "Why can't he be my baby forever?"

"Tsuna is already a man, Giotto." G shook his head. "But he will always be your beloved son."

"I hope he knows that too…"

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the grumblings of his stomach and the heat of being covered in too many blankets. His face was damp from perspiration, though there was a cool cloth resting on his brow. Had he gotten a fever now too?

"Good morning, sleepy head," a pleasant, deep voice captured Tsuna's attention.

The teenager tried to sit up to identify the speaker, but his shaky elbows gave out beneath his weight, making him sprawl under the covers. Grumbling, he kicked the covers aside, and welcomed the cool air that rushed across his exposed skin. His right leg hung off the bed, and his shirt twisted around him, exposing his midriff to the attention of the man who chose that moment to step into the glow of the moonlight bending through the window.

"F-Fon?" Tsuna gasped, not truly having believed Uncle G had known about his Chinese boyfriend.

"Nice to see you too, Tsuna." Fon's long braid swished behind him as he bent slightly to touch Tsuna's forehead. The brunette eagerly pressed into his hand, longing for the touch he had been denied for over a month.

"I thought you were in Spain for a match?"

Fon shrugged. "I returned to spend Christmas with you." He smiled. "Is it not customary in your culture to spend the night with your loved ones? I should hope I count among that number."

Tsuna's smile was gentle, but as warm as his fever-flushed skin. "I missed you."

"And I you," the older man said, before stealing a kiss.

Tsuna's small gasp turned the kiss into two, then three, then several that got hotter by the second. They only stopped when Tsuna's stomach made its demands known yet again.

"I didn't really eat much," the blushing brunette explained to his amused lover.

"Your Uncle – G, is his name – brought some food for you earlier. And I brought some fresh fruit for you to enjoy."

"Probably best not to, while I'm sick." Tsuna's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh no! What if I make you sick too?"

"Then I expect to be cared for by you, as I look after you now." Fon turned away to locate the perishable meal, and so missed the huffed laughter of his boyfriend.

As if Giotto would let Fon near him if he knew what he and Tsuna had been engaging in.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts again, Tsuna?" teased Fon.

"Wha- No! You pervert!"

"You say that, but you were doing that seductive lip biting thing and we both know-"

"I do that all the time! It's not a tell for sexy thoughts!"

Fon's teasing continued throughout the shared meal and he only stopped after they lay entwined in the rumpled sheets. "I cannot spend the night," he apologised. "I was told to leave before your father awakens."

"It's probably for the best," said Tsuna, but a glum note trembled in his voice.

"I can stay until you fall asleep," Fon promised instead. He kissed Tsuna's hair. "Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi."

"Merry Christmas, Fon. And thank you for your gift. Seeing you was the highlight of my day." He sneezed suddenly.

Fon drew him closer, and shielded them both with an added blanket. "Rest, love. Let us talk in the morrow."

If only Fon had not been so fatigued from his travels, he would not have given into the bed's feathery comfort, as well that of Tsuna's comfortable body. His mind fell into dreamland, while he spooned his smaller lover. It was only the screams of fury that saved him from dying an unpleasant death the next morning.

"HOW DARE HE-!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, HE WAS SICK! WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED?"

"Yare yare, even Lampo can tell what happened here last night. Calm down both of you…."

"Tsunayoshi, we need to have one ultimate talk about sex before marriage!"


End file.
